Snow Days
by LegenDarius116
Summary: Winter is coming, and only Elsword, Chung, Rena, and Aisha remained in their little log cabin in the middle of the forest near Velder. Without combat to worry about, the four get a rare chance to live the lives of normal, everyday people. But what happens when a certain pair of teens are left alone to their own devices? EMxTT


Author's note:

What's up guys, it's ya boi LegenDarius, coming at you with some fluff. Yeah. Fluff. Pure fluff. Like, no gunshots or anything of that sort. Pretty weird of me to write, tbh. It feels strange exploring this part of myself. But you know me, I'll give it my best shot! Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Snow Days**

* * *

Withered leaves blew in the chilling northern wind as near-naked tree branches rustled together, creating a wintry ambience. The sun had not yet rose, and nearly all of nature remained still in the darkness that blanketed it. But at the sight of the first few rays shining through the eastern mountains, a bird began to chirp. It was a small, babyish noise that was barely audible. But it was followed by another chirp. Then another. Then another. Before the sounds all converged—the chirps, the leaves, the trees—into a grand natural symphony echoing throughout the whole forest.

A large, two-story log cabin stood in the middle of the forest, almost camouflaging amongst the trees. Silence had blanketed the whole house, until a flock of birds came along and perched themselves in the roofs.

* * *

The golden sunlight filtered in through the venetian blinds, lighting up the furthest room in the east wing of the house. A certain boy was gently awoken by the sudden illumination. He groggily got up off his bed and opened the blinds. Once his vision adjusted he looked out the window and breathed a happy sigh.

"It's beautiful…" Chung Seiker breathed. His blue eyes sparkled with childlike wonder at the sight. The sun was barely above the horizon, but it showed its glory shining through the peaceful forest. The coniferous trees around the house seemed to dance at its arrival, filled with happily chirping birds of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

The boy, still in his pajamas, stepped out of his room and into the hall. Assuming the rest of his teammates were still asleep, he creeped down the corridor, careful not to wake anyone up. Chung walked past the end of the hall and stood on a platform fenced by a wooden balustrade. The platform was U-shaped and was upheld by wooden pillars from below. He followed the balustrade and went down the stairs, wincing slightly when one of them creaked. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the blinds and let the sunlight illuminate the sleepy room. With that, he noticed a note on the dining table.

 _Hey guys,_ it began. _Elsword and I have gone out to gather supplies. There's a wicked snowstorm on the way, so we need to hunker down before it's too late. We'll probably be out all day, so I'll leave it to you and Aisha to take care of the house today. Love, Rena 3_

Chung nodded at the note, feeling a sense of duty well up within him. But he looked again when he noticed that there was a postscript.

 _P.S. Chung! This is a perfect chance to get in touch with that one girl. I've seen you eyeing her for a while now. Huhuhu~_

A blush lit up his face as Chung tensed up and crushed the note in his hand. He threw it away like a live grenade and proceeded towards the pantry. He leaned against the marble counter and took a few moments to steady his breathing.

 _Tap tap…_

Chung jolted at the contact.

"Hya!" a tiny voice behind him yelped. Chung turned to see who it was, and obviously, it was Aisha. Recalling the words on the bottom of the note, he couldn't help but to stare. The mage wore a cute, surprised look on her face, dressed with her silky purple locks falling all over her eyes in a bad case of bed head. But despite her disorderliness, Chung found her… adorable.

"Chung," she called to him. "Hello? Chung?"

"E-Eh?"  
"You were spacing out. Jeez, it's only 7 am. Why are you so jumpy?" Aisha put her hands on her hips as she gave him a sharp, questioning look.

Chung's mind immediately went to the note that he hid. "It's… It's fine," he answered, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay… " She let him off, for now, giving him a dubious look. "Listen, if something's wrong, you gotta tell me, alright?"

"Alright," replied Chung. "Anyways, just sit tight. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"Yeah, about that. Where's Elsword and Rena?"

"They went out to get supplies."

"Oh… So that explains why I didn't see the big wagon this morning…"

Aisha went away, walking out into the living room and plopping herself down on the leather couch. She cocooned herself within some blankets as she lazily turned on the news.

Chung half-listened to the weatherman drone on about the incoming nor'easter as he began cracking some eggs in a bowl. But even the sounds of the weatherman were drowned out as Chung lost himself in the art of making a simple breakfast.

Aisha craned her neck to the right and saw how her blonde friend was so engrossed in his work. She smiled brightly within her cocoon; Chung looked like such a perfect housewife.

She didn't realize how long she was looking until Chung turned with the pan in his hand. He tensed up again, nearly dropping it.

"Breakfast is ready…" he muttered nervously.

* * *

They sat across from each other on the wooden dining table, allowing the sunlight to illuminate their table. The eggs sat on two plates, and a pile of toast sat on a third, accompanied by some butter on a small platter.

They ate mostly in silence, but the awkwardness was dispersed when Chung tasted his own eggs, smiling in delight at how perfect the simple flavor was. Aisha watched his every move, looking to see what was wrong with him earlier. Nothing came up; he seemed to be lost in his own world again.

But Aisha didn't mind. That look on his face when he was satisfied with his work would always give her a warm feeling. That genuine smile of accomplishment and how it lit up his face, highlighting his golden locks and glistening azure eyes. It didn't happen too often, but Aisha cherished every time it did. She rested her cheek on her fist as she watched him eat. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly with each bite, cherishing the toast and scrambled eggs that he made.

Again, she was caught staring. Chung abruptly stopped chewing when he made awkward eye contact. He slowly swallowed his food before speaking.

"Y-you're not going to eat?" Chung said concernedly.  
"H-huh?" Aisha stuttered, snapping out of her trance. "Y-yeah I am."

"Alright… Do it before your food goes cold, okay?"

"Mmm."

Chung continued eating. But the smile was gone and replaced with an awkward tension. He had wanted to ask her why she was staring at him, twice now. But he didn't. Not now.

They finished their meals, and Aisha offered to do the dishes.

"O-oh. It's fine, I can do it!" Chung said to her.

"But you spent all that time cooking. Take a break, I'll clean up."

"Okay…" Chung finally agreed. "Thanks, Aisha!"

* * *

He sat on the couch, watching more coverage of the coming storm. His eyes glossed over the images of the radar, before finally turning off the TV. He took the note out of his pocket and reread the ending.

"Damn it, Rena…" he cursed under his breath. With regards to taking care of the house, there wasn't much to do. The floors were clean and nothing was really out of order. He put the note back in his pocket before stretching out on the couch and letting out an annoyed sigh.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice next to him.

"Looks like a boring day today…"

"Well… Maybe we need one of those days," Aisha said to him, turning to the window and seeing the myriad of animals flittering about. The forest around them seemed so alive. However, a trickle of sadness shaded her face when she thought of how dead it would be once the blizzard hits.

They lounged in silence, blankly watching the TV that had been turned off. It was uncomfortable at first, but over time they began to enjoy each other's company.

"You… wanna watch a movie?" Asked Aisha as she turned to face him.

"Okay… Which one?"  
"Not sure. Let's just look in our case of DVDs."

"Don't pick anything too cheesy, alright?"

Chung watched as the mage got up and went to the bookshelf next to the TV. She ran her finger over the titles, before picking one out of the case. She showed it to the boy.

 _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , it read on the cover. It showed a woman with her arms held up by something offscreen, probably rope. A man held her cheeks in hand, and their lips were dangerously close.

"No!" A flush of red washed over Chung's face when he saw the well-known pornographic movie, "Absolutely not!"  
"Hahahaha, I'm just kidding! Just wanted to see your reaction~"

Chung sighed in relief. "Why is that even here?"

"I don't know. Maybe the previous owner of this house left it here for us to enjoy."

"Huh…"

Aisha put the DVD back in place and searched for another title.

"How about The Notebook?"

With a raised brow, Chung motioned for the DVD. He took a long, 500-millisecond look at the cover before handing it back. "E-Eh? What's with you and romance flicks?"

"I just like them, okay?"

"Alright. But I'm not really feeling it."

"Hmph…" Aisha whined as she crossed her arms, puffing air into her cheeks before looking for another movie.

 _Damn… I really wanted to watch that with him…_

Aisha sullenly looked for a movie that was more up his alley. She held another DVD out to him.

"It? Oh, I've read the book! By Stephen King!" Chung chimed excitedly. "But I'd rather not. That book gave me nightmares for weeks." He returned the DVD to the girl.

Aisha turned away once more. Her frustration was rising. How could he be so picky? "Alright, since I can't guess what you want to watch, I'm just going to ask."

"Action, mostly. Fantasy's good too."

"Alright, lemme look."

Finally, Aisha stumbled upon _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_. She held it out to Chung.

"Ah, perfect!" he finally agreed. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes again made Aisha smile. _I guess the hassle was worth it,_ Aisha thought as she took the disc out of the case.

She popped the movie into the PS4 next to the TV screen. And just like that, the two were lost in the world of Middle Earth.

* * *

Thirty minutes in, Chung had a realization. "Ah! I forgot about that. Aisha, you want hot chocolate?"  
"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll go make some!"

With that, Chung got up while Aisha stayed behind. He listened to the dialogue as he heated up some milk. He added in two dark chocolate bars, some vanilla sugar, and voila! There was the perfect cup of hot chocolate.

Chung returned with the two mugs in hand. One of them was yellow and had a cute Pikachu design. The other mug was snow white and had a Kyubey design. Chung carefully handed that one to Aisha.

Aisha blew into the mug to cool the liquid and gingerly took a sip. _So good…_ she thought, letting the drink's sweet, but balanced flavor rest on her tongue. _He'd definitely be the perfect housewife._

Noticing her expression, Chung gave her a tiny, warm smile. "I-I'm glad you like it."

They continued watching. Mostly, Aisha would complain under her breath about how unfaithful the film was to the original novel. Later on, there was one scene where two characters got married.

"Awhhh" Aisha gushed. She snuggles up against Chung and pressed her cheek against his arm.

"H-hey…" he stammered. "You're a bit close…"

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Hm? Is there a problem?"

 _Damn_ , Chung thought, feeling cornered. There was no way to say no to those sweet puppy eyes. "N-no…"

She stayed there for the rest of the movie. Only when the credits started rolling did she release him from her grip to stretch her body.

"Uwaah!" she yawned. "The movie wasn't faithful to the book, but it was still decent, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Chung replied sheepishly, feeling the spot on his arm where Aisha rested her head. He blushed slightly; he'd never had that kind of contact with a girl before.

"What time is it?" Aisha asked. Chung looked at the clock above the entrance.

"Looks like it's around 12."

"Wow, that movie was long! But where are Elsword and Rena? They should've gotten back home by now."

"They said they'd be out all day."

"They did? How could you have known when they were gone by the time we were awake?"

Chung gulped. His mind went back to that note with its infernal postscript. He had it in his back pocket, but there was no way to rip it out that last part without Aisha noticing. Not now.

 _I should've done it during the movie…_ He thought regrettably.

"It was… on a note," Chung anxiously revealed.

"A note? I didn't see one earlier…"

"Umm… Er…" Chung fiddled with his thumbs, finding a way out of this trapping situation.

"Chung? Is something wrong?"

"I… I can't let you see it."

She cocked her head at him. "...The note? Why not? Is there something written there that's bothering you?" Aisha looked at him concernedly and touched his shoulder. "Listen, if you're feeling something, you can talk to me."

"Please… Don't let me do this…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Chung… You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Chung? Come on, hey." She poked his arm, trying to get him to respond. "Hello? Helloooo? Chung?" She continued poking down his arm until she reached a certain spot on his side.

"Eep!" Chung yelped, jumping away from her touch. Aisha's finger remained where it was, and she eyed the boy as she began to process what she just discovered. Slowly, a mischievous grin formed on her face and a dark shadow covered her eyes. "Ohohoho~" she laughed evilly.

Chung sat the edge of the couch, his body trembling in fear as the purple-haired mage inched towards him. She creeped with her head low, like a predator stalking its prey. She placed both of her hands on his tummy, earning her another surprised yelp.

"A-Aishahaha…." he begged. "Please don't."

"Then show me the note."

"I can't…"  
"Then you'll just have to take your punishment until you do. Now, be a good little boy and laugh." With that, Aisha began to gently rub her fingers over his tummy.

Chung gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to shut out those tickly sensations. He did well for the first few minutes; the only thing to be heard was Aisha awkwardly fishing for his soft spots. But it was only a matter of time before he began to break.

 _*Snort*_

"Hm?"

 _*Giggle*_

"Oh, what do we have here?" Aisha gasped in joy. "I found it!

"Nohohoho…" Chung cried in defeat.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" She teased, enjoying his cute giggling and adorable squeals.

"Pleaheheeheease!" Chung begged, still desperately trying to maintain his composure.

"Show me the note, then!" Aisha demanded one more time.

"NevAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Chung couldn't even finish his protest before Aisha hit him with the full force of a tickle attack. She grinned evilly as she used both of her hands to attack his midriff.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chung howled. He tried to squirm out her grip, but Aisha locked him down by straddling him and squeezing his hips with her knees. She continued vigorously working her way around his torso in a circle, up and down his sides, even up to his neck and behind his soft ears. As she did, Chung released a symphony of laughter that echoed throughout the whole house.

"Chung, you're so loud!" Aisha gushed.

"THEN STAHAHAHAP TICKLING MEEEEE!" Chung managed to yell through all of his howlings.

"...Nope! Not until you give me the note. Until then… Kitchy kitchy koo~"

The torture continued for a solid thirty minutes. Aisha didn't mind, though. His high-pitched squeals and girly laughter were like music to her ears.

"Aishahahahahahaha!" he called out to her, through all the violent laughter and thick tears.

"Hmmmn?" she hummed playfully, stopping her fingers on his ribs. "Awwwh, are you finally going to give up?"

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" he heaved.

"Well?" Aisha asked once more, readying her fingers for another offensive.

"F-Fine…" Chung caved. "Fine… You win. You win… I'll show you the note…"

"Thank you!" Aisha said as she got off of him. "Man, if you went through all this to defend the note, I guess it must have some juicy information. Now…" The mage held out her hand. Chung sheepishly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Slowly, he unfolded it and put in on her outstretched palm.

Aisha took the note and began to read it out loud. "Hey guys, Elsword and I have gone out to gather supplies. There's a wicked snowstorm on the way, so we need to hunker down before it's too late. We'll probably be out all day, so I'll leave it to you and Aisha to take care of the house today. Love, Rena 3"

Aisha paused after reading the note. "What's wrong with this? Oh, there's more."

Chung gulped when she saw the postscript. "P.S. Chung! This is a perfect chance to get in touch with that one—oh…"

Aisha's face reddened when she saw what the rest of the postscript read, not even bothering to finish it all. Her hands trembled, dropping the note onto the couch. She stared at the boy in front of her, who wouldn't even dare to meet her eyes.

"L-let me finish reading it. Ahem. This… is a perfect chance to get in touch with that one girl. I've seen you eyeing her for a while now. Huhuhu…"

Aisha let those words hang in the air to marinate in her brain. The room seemed to burn up as the two sat in heavy silence. But after a while, a feeling of absolute elation bloomed within Aisha and threatened to make her burst. She felt like a huge weight was just lifted off her soul, and her heart felt like it could soar and conquer the skies. Holding these feelings for such a long time… Anxiously waiting for the day the two would be alone. And nervously playing her cards, even though each of them was carefully calculated. It all finally paid off in the end. _Wow, Chung likes me! He actually likes me! Aaaahhhhh, I'm going to burst!_

"Just reject me already," Chung said sullenly, cutting through her ecstatic thoughts.

"Wh-wha?" Aisha asked confusedly, taken aback by his words. "Why?"

"What do you mean? I thought you liked Elsword. I mean, you've spent the most time with him in our adventures. You've been with him since the beginning. And… you two seem so close."

"Chung… I do like Elsword…"

Something inside of Chung broke, hearing those words.

"…but not in that way," she continued. "Besides, a romantic relationship between us would just never work. Have you seen the two of us? We can't stand each other for more than thirty minutes!"

"Ha, that's true." Chung acknowledged, feeling a sense of relief wash over his body. "So… This won't make things awkward?"

"Absolutely not!"  
"Oh wow," Chung blurted, not expected such an enthusiastic reaction.

"Because…" she started, gently grasping his hand. " _You're_ the one that has my heart…"

"O-oh… Oh…" Chung was at a loss for words. "Really?"

"Mhm~" Aisha nodded at him, feeling a confident smile forming on her face.

"Ha… Hahahaha!" Chung laughed in joy. "I can't lie, but that was _so_ cheesy."

Aisha's face heated up at his response. "Chung, I swear—"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It's just… I didn't expect that you know. But… I'm glad. I'm glad you feel that way about me too…" For the first time in a while, Chung finally made eye contact with her. No longer did it have that awkward tension in the beginning. Those sparkling azure eyes and their paw-print irises accompanied with his genuine smile conveyed a feeling of absolute joy.

"Hahahaha!" Aisha laughed, letting the joy flow out of her heart. "I'm glad too! Ahhh, we so needed this day!"

"Right?" Chung agreed, leaning back on the couch and breathing a sigh of relief. "Fwaaah~"

Aisha watched him fondly, loving that childlike aspect of his personality. She was amazed by how he somehow kept his innocence despite the things he had seen on their adventures. She really admired that.

"Hah…" Chung exhaled once again. "Guess today wasn't so bad after all, huh?" He turned to Aisha once more, mesmerizing her with those infatuating eyes of his. It seemed so natural; to Aisha it was irresistible.

"Definitely!" the mage replied with glee.

Aisha sat down next to him and grabbed his arm again, purring as she snuggled up against him. Her slender fingers traveled down his forearm and stopped at his palm. There, she intertwined her fingers with his, gripping his hand gently but firmly.

He laid his head against hers, letting the serenity of the moment wash over them. From time to time, he'd nuzzle her hair, and she would nuzzle his arm. All through the afternoon, the couple merely sat there, with the TV off, just enjoying each other's company in pure, unadulterated bliss.

* * *

Slowly, Chung began to move his arm out of Aisha's grip. She pouted like a kitten and grabbed it back, refusing to let him go.

"Hey…" he whispered gently. "Hold on a minute."

Aisha released her grip on his arm. From there, Chung adjusted himself so that he was laying down on the couch, with his head held up by a small pillow leaning against the armrest. He spread his arms out, inviting her to cuddle with him. Aisha smiled and happily obliged. A little too happily.

"Oouf!" Chung grunted. Aisha had rammed her head into his chest like a diver. "Owww…"

"I'm sowwyyy…" she pouted into his chest. Chung really couldn't get mad at her; she looked so cute! He began to pet her, carefully stroking her silky hair and hearing her relaxed purrs from below. He smiled, feeling elated that he was taking good care of her. Aisha turned up to face him from where she was, and she inched closer and closer to him.

They both blushed madly when they realized how close they were. The tips of their noses were touching, and their lips were mere centimeters apart. At this distance, both of them could feel each other's warm breaths caressing their cheeks. The red on Chung's face grew deeper in shade, and his heart raced even faster when he realized how beautiful Aisha was. He paused, admiring her pale skin, complemented by her rosy cheeks and silky, royal purple bangs.

"A-ah…" they both said in unison.

The extended eye contact made Aisha's heart race faster too. She stayed there, admiring his fluffy golden hair and the brown tips that looked like Pikachu ears. She gently stroked his chin as she stared intently into his eyes, taking note of the paw-print shaped irises that overlayed his sky-blue pupils.

After taking it all in, Aisha wasted no time in making the first move.

She craned her neck forward and gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss was light and airy, like a butterfly perching itself on your nose. _So soft…_ Aisha thought dreamily as she smiled and kissed him more firmly, relishing that heavenly feeling on her lips.

She pulled away, gazing lovingly at him in the silence that followed. Chung, totally taken aback by her sudden boldness, just stared back at her with a dumbfounded expression. His jaw opened and closed as he tried to form words, but nothing came out. He was muted by the confusion, embarrassment, wonder, and a whole hurricane of other emotions that was whirling within him.

Aisha put a finger to his lips. "Shh… No need to say anything," she whispered.

Chung simply nodded.

"Good."

With fire in her lungs, Aisha bent down again, kissing him rather forcefully as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

This time, Chung responded quickly, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Aisha moaned, pleasantly surprised by his gesture. She adjusted her position on top of him, tangling her legs with Chung's. Aisha pulled away to catch her breath, before lunging at him again for a third kiss. The room seemed to go ablaze as the two lost themselves in the moment. They clung to each other desperately as they kissed, before finally drawing away to regain their breaths.

They gazed at each other without breaking eye contact, panting and gasping for air after their fiery make out session.

"Hah… Aisha…"

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing…"

"I know…"

They ran out of words to say. But that was okay. Their company was all they needed.

* * *

"I'm tired," Chung blurted while yawning.

Aisha yawned too, feeling a sudden exhaustion come over her like a heavy cloak. "Yeah, me too. I need to take a nap."

"Same."

"..."

They both remained silent for a bit. Though they were sleepy, they looked at each other and they instantly knew what they were thinking.

"Nap?" Chung asked.

"T-together?" Aisha continued, flustered.

"...I don't mind," Chung replied, his cheeks flustered as well. Aisha silently rejoiced. "Whose room?"  
"Doesn't matter," the mage replied.

"...Did you make your bed?"

"...No." Admitting that made Aisha embarrassed.

"Dang, I didn't make mine either," Chung joked.

"Eh," Aisha shrugged, feeling the tension ease up again. "It doesn't matter. As long as it's comfy~"

"Alright then!" the boy chimed. With that, he quickly slid one arm under Aisha' upper back and the other one behind her knees.

"H-hey!" she panicked, with a streak of red forming across her cheeks. "What're you—"

"Going uuup~"

"Hya!" Aisha squealed when she felt herself being lifted off the couch. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You're the princess and I'm the prince. I thought that was how it goes!"

The shock in her face wore off, replaced by a tirade of laughter. "Oh, my… Hahahahahaha!"

"H-hey… What's this all about?" Chung sniffed, with the brown tips of his hair drooping like a sad puppy.

"Hahaha—oh my… You… And you said _I_ was cheesy? Chung, please!"

"Alright, alright! I'll carry you to the room then, princess!" Chung stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Okay then… Prince! Hahaha!" Aisha teased. Chung just grumbled as he carried the girl up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

Aisha and Chung lay comfortable under the blankets, barely touching. But there it was again, that choking nervousness in the air. Neither of them thought that they'd get this far, and being in the same bed with each other filled them both with apprehension. Despite the dropping temperatures, they both laid in bed feeling like they're going to melt, questioning whether this was still a good idea.

Aisha nearly flew out the covers when she felt a hand slither over her midriff. The hand stopped.

"A-Aisha?" Chung called her. "Is everything alright?" His voice seemed calm, but the gigantic blush he wore on his face proved otherwise.

"Y-yeah…"

"A-alright… Listen, if it's too uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll escort you to your room, alright?" Chung stared at her intently again. _Damn him…_ Aisha thought. _Such a gentleman. How can I refuse now?_

"N-no! It's fine… Just getting used to it…" she responded.

"Haha, I think you'd do fine," Chung smiled again to release the tension. "You were real bold back there, you know?"

Aisha's face went red again, recalling how passionately she kissed him. She surprised herself, honestly. Who knew she had it in her?

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for that. I don't have to guts to make those kinds of moves!"

"Aww," Aisha teased. "And you're supposed to be the prince?"

"Hey…" Chung drooped again.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry," Aisha apologized. She turned to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"...Apology accepted," Chung muttered.

Aisha giggled in delight. She drew him in closer towards her. She placed her lips on top of his head and filled her nostrils with his scent. His hair smelled like lilacs, with a slight hint of sweat. But Aisha didn't mind; it was a sign of how good of a housewife he was!

But while she lay there smelling him, Chung bent his head low and buried his face in her chest.

 _Thwack!_

"Oww…" he moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-idiot! What do you think you're touching!?"

"Aww… Please? It feels amazing for naps," Chung begged, looking back at her with those innocent puppy eyes of his.

"Ugh…" Aisha grunted. Those damn eyes were too cute to resist. "Fine… But just remember! We're not at that stage of our relationship yet, so don't try anything funny!"

"Hmmmn…" Chung sighed in agreement. He craned his neck back down and gingerly hugged her. "Don't worry~ I'm not planning on losing my virginity just yet."

 _Thwack!_

"Ow! Aisha!"

"What do you mean by 'just yet'? Huh!?"

"I mean when we get married…"

"It's a bit soon for thinking about that!"

"Okay. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… Sorry for hitting you," Aisha apologized, petting his head where she hit him out of anger.

"Yeah… Again, if you feel uncomfortable, just let me know. I mean it, Aisha. I want my girl to feel safe."

Aisha sighed in disbelief. He was really too much. "God, you're cheesy. But also very adorable." Her hands quickly snaked around his neck, and she yanked him towards her, burying his face into her chest.

"Auuu…" Chung let out a cute noise as Aisha squeezed him. "So comfy. Thank you…"

They cuddled under the blankets. Aisha kept her nose and her fingers buried in his fluffy golden hair. Chung, on the other hand, remained still in her arms, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her soft bust against his cheek. Slowly he felt his consciousness drift away, falling asleep to the calming music of her heartbeat.

Aisha cranked open one eye when she heard him snore. Like everything about him, the sound was low and meek, gentle and pleasing to the ears. Aisha let out a muffled giggle, admiring the sight and being thankful for such a blessing. Slowly, she too fell asleep, listening to the tranquil rhythm of Chung's snore. As she did, she hugged him close to her like he was her most precious thing.

* * *

Neither of them figured out how much time had passed. Just the fact that they fell asleep in each other's arms. But they didn't mind. That was the best way the afternoon could've gone.

Aisha was the first one to awaken.

"Uwaaah~" she yawned happily. Looking out the window to the west, she saw the sun sinking below mountain line, painting the land around them in deep, but gentle darkness. Turning to her left, she saw that her little prince was still sound asleep. "Morning!" she sang into his ear.

Aisha watched as Chung merely shifted his position and then going back to sleep.

She tried to shake him awake. "Chung… Hey…"

"Mmmnh. Five more minutes…"

"...It's evening."

"Then why did you say good morning?"

"Oh, don't give me any of that!"

"What? Aisha, please… I thought it was morning…" Chung complained while rubbing his eyes.

"I was just kidding! Now c'mon, Rena and Elsword are probably here already."

"Yeah, we're here," cut in a rough, male voice. Chung's eyes went to the figure who stood on the door. The figure had his arms crossed with a sly smile on his face. "Finally you guys hooked up. I was wondering when you two would get together!"

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled furiously.

The boy ignored her, and instead gave a nod of approval to his friend. "I'm proud of you man. But remember, kids! 1 + 1 = 3 if you're not careful!"

"Oh hell no…" Aisha muttered. The mage indignantly got up and breathed into her palm, causing ice crystals to grow on her skin.

 _Pak!_

The sound of Aisha delivering that vicious pimp smack was something Chung would never forget. Or any of them, for that matter. If he didn't know any better, Chung would say that that was a sound of a gun just going off at point-blank range. He slowly drew the covers over his eyes in fear; not even in the battlefield had he witnessed such savagery.

Elsword's body went limp against the wall, and he wore a pained face decorated with a distinct, red palm print. Rena stood at the end of the hallway with her hand covering her open mouth in shock.

Aisha was about to continue pummeling the knight, before Rena stepped in between them.

"Aisha! That's enough!" The elf commanded authoritatively. Aisha stepped back; she knew better than to defy Rena. "And Elsword! Apologize!"

"Okay… Sorry, Aisha. I shouldn't have said that about something so sensitive."

"...No worries," Aisha conceded. Rena could still sense the mage's fury, but she left it unsaid for now.

"Alright, then. Glad that's over! I just finished making dinner, where's Chung?"

"...Here," A tiny voice called out from beneath the bed covers. He drew them back down, revealing only his hair and those blue eyes of his. "Coming…" he muttered as he got off the bed.

The four made their way to the dining table, said grace, and had a joyful evening eating, drinking, and being merry. The night wore on as they talked for hours about their day, and the skies revealed a bright, clear full moon. But as it was predicted, thick clouds began to obstruct the moonlight.

"Guys look!" Chung pointed excitedly towards the window. All conversations stopped as the four rushed to see the outside. Sure enough, snowflakes were falling. A lot of them.

"Wow… I can't even see five feet in front…" Aisha mused in wonder as she pressed up against the window.

"It's breathtaking…" Chung echoed in that same childlike wonder.

"A wonder, isn't it?" began Elsword. "This is why we were out shopping all day. We'll be locked in here for at least a week."

"A week?" Chung turned to Elsword.

"Yep. A week."

"Wow… I'm grateful for you guys!" Chung thanked. "But that's a lot of stuff to carry for one week's worth of supplies… Why didn't you let us come?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Elsword answered coolly, nodding towards the mage who still had her nose pressed up to the window. "Don't worry, I'm buff enough to manage the load. Besides, I just wouldn't feel right sitting down and doing nothing all day. Especially with… you know…"

"Hey, that's my lady."

"Grats. Please take care of her. That way she'll be a bit more friendly."

"Will do, pal. Speaking of girls, how're things with you and Rena?"

Elsword chuckled loudly. "Bro, she looks at me like I'm her son. Or her bratty ass little brother. A relationship between us would never work!"

"Huh? Oh well," Chung shrugged.

"I am a bratty ass little brother, by the way, and I take pride in it. Anyways, I'm dead tired. I'll go shower and head to bed." Elsword left Chung's side and began to walk up the stairs. "Good night Chung! Good night, grape!"

"Shove it, lonely cherryboy," Aisha sassed without looking back.

"Oh, wrecked," Chung added, amazed at Aisha's spunkiness. He sat down and drank some water, letting the quietness settle in once again.

* * *

Chung made his way towards Aisha's side.

"You good over there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Looks beautiful," she replied, still in wonder at what she was seeing.

"Looks scary."  
"That too."

Comfortable silence. Chung stayed there, and together they watched the snowflakes dance violently in the raging winds before assimilating with the building ice below. And like that, the merciless storm engulfed the forest with its deadly beauty.

"I hope the little birds are okay…" Aisha mused sadly.

"Yeah… Me too," Chung joined in with her. "I could imagine some of them hiding out in our chimney, though."

"Haha, right? Who knows? Animals are smarter than we think."

"Yeah…"

"...Hey, Chung?"

"Hm?"

"We're not gonna be able to sleep tonight, are we?"

"Don't think so. How long were we out?"

"I think we were out for at least four hours…"

"Hm… Wanna spend the night here, then?"

"Huh?" Aisha cocked her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Just you… Me… In front of the fireplace."

"...Yes. That would be lovely."

No further words needed to be said. Chung led her by the hand to the living room. But instead of sitting in front of the TV, Chung made his way to the other side, where the fireplace was.

They sat on the couch in front of the fire, staring into the gentle flames that licked at the pieces of wood that were inside. Slowly, his hand trailed down her forearm, across her wrist, and finally met her palm. Keeping her eyes on the fireplace, Aisha smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his, feeling the warmth of the flames and the warmth of his hand wash over there. All through the night, the storm beat against the house. But the two just sat peacefully near the fire, until they both fell asleep holding each other's hands.

* * *

...And that's the end of my struggle. Hope y'all enjoyed. It was interesting seeing how Aisha's and Chung's personalities would play out in a romantic setting. I originally had Aisha be more aggressive than she is right now, but dialed it back when me and Chizu saw that it didn't really fit her personality. Aisha's a bit shyer and more reserved than that. Now, if it was Ara… Forget it, Chung!

Anyways, it was also interesting how slowly I progressed in writing this fluff. I drew blanks all over the place, even in the climactic scenes! All in all, it took me almost a full week to crank this out, begging my based admin Kiyo for that prompt extension. But hey, everyone has a first time, right?

Sadly, new chapters may not come out for a while. To all of you following Lone wolf, I said that the next chapter would come out relatively quickly. Good thing I made no promises, because I don't see it coming out for a while. It's that college life… My CS and CpE fellas would know. That moment when Data Structures turns Data Struggles. _TrIgGeReDdd_ Anyways, I've rambled for too long. I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff. Shoutout to Chizu for being coaching my lazy ass to write! And I'll see you guys on the next one!


End file.
